A Wild Roller Coaster Ride
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: A fun day at the carnival for the boys ends up being more than they bargained for.


**Hey, guys. :) So, first of all, I wrote this story as a part of the Summer Vacation Challenge, for the BTR Plot Adoption Forum. I'm actually quite pleased with how this turned out, even though it contains like no angst, which I think is surprising, coming from me, lol. I really hope I was able to follow the rules for the challenge, and I hope that you guys enjoy reading this little fic. :)**

* * *

"This place is packed," Logan muttered under his breath as he wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand. The sun, warm against his skin, was starting to become unbearable. He wasn't particularly fond of being in a place that was crowded with people, while waiting in line for a ride he didn't even want to go on. "And hot. Really freaking hot."

"We _are_ outside," James pointed out with a light chuckle. "Did you expect it to be freezing cold, in the middle of May, in LA?"

"Well, no…" Logan let out a huff then, his arms moving to wrap around his torso. They had only been standing in line for about ten minutes, but to him it already felt like ten minutes too many.

"Loosen up, Logie! It's the first day of summer vacation. We're at the carnival. It's time to have fun!"

"My idea of 'fun,'" Logan said, as he turned around to face Carlos, "is being at home, reading a book or watching a documentary."

"Boring."

"It is _not _boring!"

"Kinda is." Kendall smirked, barely managing to escape the light punch that Logan aimed at his arm not even a second later. "Aww, come on. I'm just messing with you."

"Of course." Logan rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance, but as hard as he tried, he was unable to hide the small smile that tugged his lips upward.

"Besides, we're almost at the front," Kendall said just as the line started to move again, "and going out to the carnival once won't kill you."

"It's not the first time I've been at a carnival, you know."

"I actually can't remember the last time we all went to the carnival. We must've been like nine," James said as he tried to dig up the memory from his brain.

"Wasn't that when we forced Logan to go on the roller coaster and he threw up as soon as we got off?"

"Shut _up_!"

"But it's true!"

"Carlos, I swear–"

"Excuse me." Logan stopped in mid-sentence as he felt a tap on his arm. No sooner had he turned around that he heard a loud shriek, followed by an, "I told you it was them, mommy!"

All four boys had turned around now, their eyes locked on the little girl standing behind them in line. With one hand, she was clutching on to her mother's hand, while the other was held up to her face, no doubt trying to hide the giant smile behind her fingers. She couldn't have been any older than eight years old, with dark brown hair and doe-like, brown eyes that stared up at the four of them in wonder.

"Hey, there." It was no surprise to the other three when Kendall was the first one to react, a smile now on his face. "What's your name?"

The little girl rocked on the balls of her feet for a moment, her eyes shifting between the group, before she responded. "Luz."

"It's nice to meet you, Luz! Are you a fan?"

The little girl eagerly nodded her head, the hold on her mother's hand tightening. "I-I love your music."

"Thank you! That means a lot to us."

Kendall was grinning from ear to ear, as were the other three. They had only been living in Los Angeles for about six months, and their first album had just come out, so bumping into fans was still something they were trying to get used to. Nonetheless, it never failed to make their day.

Luz smiled up at them, before tugging on her mother's sleeve, urging her to lean down to her level. She whispered something in her ear that the boys weren't quite able to make out. A moment later, the mother straightened up, offering the boys a smile.

"She was wondering if she could take a picture with you," she said. "If it's not too much trouble, of course."

"No trouble at all." This time, it was James who had spoken. He watched as Luz's mother fished her phone from inside her purse. Beside him, Carlos motioned for Luz to come closer. Although she seemed a bit hesitant, she willed her legs to move forward, toward the four teenagers.

"Ready?" Carlos asked as he kneeled down to her level. Logan followed suit a second later, and Kendall and James crouched down behind them. "Say 'cheese'!"

"Cheese!" the five of them said in unison, giant smiles adorning their faces.

"Thank you so much," Luz's mother said once the photo had been taken, her eyes glued to Luz, who was wrapped in Carlos' arms in a hug.

"She's sweet," James managed to say, before a small body collided with his, arms wrapping tightly around him. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the little girl, a hand moving to ruffle her hair lightly.

"Next in line!"

He looked up to see that there was no longer anyone in front of them in line and offered Luz an apologetic smile.

"I hope you have fun at the carnival!" he said as she let go of him and returned to her mother's side.

"You too! Bye!"

* * *

"Well, that was a wild ride. Literally," Kendall said once both of his feet were planted back on the ground. He stared back at the pirate ride they had just gotten off of for a moment, and then turned to Logan, who had both of his arms wrapped around his stomach. His face, usually pale, had taken on a green undertone. "You alright there, Logan?"

"Fine," Logan said through what appeared to be gritted teeth. "Remind me to never go on that ride again."

"But it was fun!" Carlos was smiling from ear to ear as he said this, but his smile diminished once he was standing beside Logan. "Maybe not so much for you," he noted with a pout.

"You think?"

"Maybe we should go sit down for a bit," Kendall suggested and started to lead Logan towards a bench with a table a few feet away. Behind him, he heard Carlos let out a sound of protest. "You guys can go on without us if you want."

"You sure?" James asked, having followed them.

Kendall nodded and pushed Logan down to sit on the bench.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, go ahead," he said, forcing his lips up into a smile. "We'll join you guys in a minute."

James nodded his head, pulling Carlos against him with one arm. "Come on, Litos. Let's go find another ride to go on."

Once they were gone, Logan smiled sheepishly up at Kendall, who was now sitting across from him. "Sorry. I guess that ride was a bit too much for me."

"Don't worry about it. I kinda wanted to take a break, anyway."

Logan nodded his head inaudibly, biting down softly on his lower lip. He folded his arms against the table then, his eyes staring down at his hands, which were now clutched tightly in front of him.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Kendall asked worriedly as he brought his right hand to rest against Logan's wrist. "Because if you're really not feeling well, we can go home. I know you didn't want to come here to begin with."

"No, no, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked, unconvinced.

"I'm sure."

"Alright." Kendall just stared at him for a moment, then let his eyes wander to their surroundings. All around them, there were people walking – mostly children walking alongside their parents. A couple passed by them with a little boy, a stuffed grey elephant clutched tightly in his left arm. Suddenly, an idea dawned on him.

"Hey, Logie?"

"Hmm?"

"There's a horseshoe game over there," he said, pointing in the direction in which the little boy and his parents had come from. Sure enough, there was a stand there with horseshoes that you could throw into stakes. "Wanna give it a shot?"

"I don't know… I don't have the best aim."

"Couldn't hurt to try," Kendall said as he stood. "Plus, there are stuffed animals as prizes!"

"Kendall, I'm not five."

"Aww. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Logan rolled his eyes at his friend but stood, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Fine."

With a victorious-looking smile, Kendall nudged Logan with his shoulder lightly and led the way towards the horseshoe stand. The man working the stand handed him three horseshoes after he handed him a couple of tickets, which he then gave to Logan. "Try it," he said, urging Logan forward when he gave him a nervous glance.

"But–"

"You can do it."

With a grunt, Logan tore his eyes away from Kendall to stare at the stake in front of him. Surely he could do it. It didn't look that hard_._ He took one last glance at Kendall, before tossing his first horseshoe, which missed the stake by a few inches.

"I told you I have a terrible aim."

"You still have two horseshoes," Kendall pointed out and gave Logan's shoulder a pat.

_I won't make it_, Logan wanted to say but stopped himself from doing so. He tossed the second horseshoe before he could decide against it, a frown forming on his face when he missed again.

"Maybe third time's a charm?"

"You should do it," Logan said and shoved the remaining horseshoe into Kendall's hand.

"Just give it another shot," Kendall said and took ahold of Logan's right hand, slipping the horseshoe into it. "For me?"

Logan internally groaned, because he already knew he would end up giving in.

"Kendall–"

"_Come on_, Logie."

Logan looked down at the horseshoe in his hand, his fingers tightening around it. "Last one," he said, turning to Kendall.

"Last one."

With a huff, Logan turned back to the stake and raised his hand, doing his best to angle his arm in a way that would ensure the horseshoe would actually fall into the target._ Please fall in, please fall in_, he thought and tossed the horseshoe, a small, happy cry escaping his lips when the horseshoe actually fell into the stake.

"Did you see that?!" He turned to Kendall with a giant smile, resisting the urge to jump in utter glee. "I did it!"

"You did." Kendall grinned, and nodded to the stuffed animals in front of them. "Guess you earned yourself one of those."

Logan turned back to the stuffed animals, having completely forgotten that winning came with a prize. "There are so many," he said, his eyes roaming over the plush toys. "I don't know which one to choose."

"What about the sloth over there?" Kendall said, pointing at a fluffy, brown sloth near the edge of the stand.

"That one's cute," he said to Kendall, before turning to the stand worker. "Can I have that one?"

The man nodded and handed him the sloth. "Enjoy," he said with a smile.

"It's so soft."

Kendall chucked, watching as Logan clutched the stuffed animal to his chest. "Come on, let's go find Carlos and James."

Logan looked up then, a look of confusion on his face. "Aren't you gonna play?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"But, you said… I thought…"

"Let's go, Logie."

"You were just trying to get me to play, weren't you?"

Kendall shrugged, smiling to himself. "Something like that."

"I should've known," he grumbled but followed Kendall as he started to walk away. "Any idea where they could've gone?"

"Knowing Carlos, probably the hotdog stand."

"You're probably right," Logan said with a chuckle. "Where is the hotdog stand, anyway?"

"I think we passed it on our way to the ride earlier."

"You _think_?"

"It might've been the burger stand."

"There's a burger stand?"

"I think so."

"You seem highly observant."

"More observant than you." Kendall grinned, giving Logan's shoulder a light shove.

Logan rolled his eyes after having regained his balance and nudged Kendall's arm. "Maybe we should just call them."

"Fine," Kendall breathed out as he stuffed his hand into his jeans' pocket to grab his phone, "ruin the fun."

"Just trying to make your life a bit easier."

Kendall hummed in response, stopping for a moment as he searched for James' name in his recent calls. It rang once, then twice, and then a third time. By the time it reached the seventh ring, he was going to hang up, but James answered right as he was about to lower the phone from his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"James, hey. Where are you?"

"_By the ferris wheel. Where are you?"_

"Near where you left us," Kendall responded, spotting the ferris wheel from where he stood. He motioned towards it with a nod and grabbed on to Logan's arm to pull him forward, ignoring the glare Logan sent in his direction. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"_You better hurry… Carlos just had about half a dozen hotdogs, and despite my warning, decided to go on it anyway. I do NOT want to be puked all over."_

"Oh, boy." Without waiting for a response, Kendall hung up the phone and turned to Logan. "We better hurry. You may not be the only one feeling sick today."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kendall didn't respond as he continued to quickly make his way towards the ferris wheel, managing to dodge a few people on his way there, as well as a clown offering free odd-shaped balloons.

"This balloon doesn't even look like a dog," Logan noted as he rushed to catch up with him, waving the balloon the clown had shoved into his arms with one hand. "It looks more like a weird-looking rhinoceros."

Kendall paid no mind to him as his eyes finally landed on James, who was standing in front of the brightly-lit ferris wheel, his gaze turned towards the sky – to where Carlos was seated, Kendall presumed.

"Hey."

Turning in their direction, a smile crept into James' face. "Hey… Nice sloth, Logan. And… giraffe?" He eyed the balloon with a quizzical look.

"I think it's supposed to be a dog," Logan said, shrugging his shoulders. "Where's Carlos?"

"On the ferris wheel."

As if on cue, the ferris wheel came to a stop then, and one of the first ones to come out was Carlos, who had a dazed look on his face.

"You okay there, buddy?" Kendall questioned as he made his way towards him.

No sooner had he said that that Carlos was shaking his head vigorously and flailing his arms in all directions. "I'm great! Can I go again?"

The three other boys turned to look at each other, looks of amusement on their faces.

"Sure, knock yourself out," Kendall said with a chuckle.

"Guess I underestimated him," James mumbled, more to himself than to the others, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You guys wanna get something to eat in the meantime?" Kendall asked, his eyes locked on Carlos' retreating figure. "I have a feeling he's gonna be here a while."

"Sure," Logan and James said in unison, and together, the three of them headed in the direction of where Kendall thought he had seen the hamburger stand earlier.

* * *

"I'm so full." James groaned as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four!"

The three teenagers jumped in surprise when Carlos sneaked up on them, his arms crossed over his chest. "You guys left me."

"We did not–" James started to say, only to be cut off by Logan.

"We were gonna come back…"

"Uh-huh." Carlos pouted and took a seat beside James, before reaching over to take a French fry from his plate.

"Hey!"

"You saif you wuh fu!"

"That was my fry." James crossed his arms over his chest then and sent a glare in Carlos' direction.

"James, you have plenty of fries on your plate," Logan said with a roll of his eyes.

"But they're not the same."

"You gotta be kidding me…"

"He always steals my food!"

"Maybe you should watch your food more closely." Carlos snickered and shoved another fry into his mouth.

"Hey!"

"Guys…"

"It's just a fry!" Logan shouted over the two bickering boys, as he leaned over the table and tried to separate them before they stabbed each other with a straw. He then turned to Kendall, a scowl on his face. "Still think coming to the carnival was a good idea?"

"Umm." Kendall eyed Carlos and James for a second, before sending a nervous grin in Logan's direction. "Maybe not so much."

* * *

**I apologize if the ending sounded a bit abrupt. I hope you enjoyed regardless. Let me know what you thought. :) And if you get the chance, make sure to check out the other stories that have been written for the challenge so far, as well as the ones that are to come. And lastly, thank you for reading. :)**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
